A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding air operated diaphragm pumps and more specifically to methods and apparatuses regarding integrated power sources for supplying electrical power to air operated diaphragm pumps as well as other apparatuses.
B. Description of the Related Art
Fluid-operated pumps, such as diaphragm pumps, are widely used particularly for pumping liquids, solutions, viscous materials, slurries, suspensions or flowable solids. Double diaphragm pumps are well known for their utility in pumping viscous or solids-laden liquids, as well as for pumping plain water or other liquids, and high or low viscosity solutions based on such liquids. Accordingly, such double diaphragm pumps have found extensive use in pumping out sumps, shafts, and pits, and generally in handling a great variety of slurries, sludges, and waste-laden liquids. Fluid driven diaphragm pumps offer certain further advantages in convenience, effectiveness, portability, and safety. Double diaphragm pumps are rugged and compact and, to gain maximum flexibility, are often served by a single intake line and deliver liquid through a short manifold to a single discharge line. One such double diaphragm pump that may be utilized in conjunction with the present invention is described in pending patent application Ser. No. 12/693,044 filed Jan. 25, 2010 and owned by IDEX AODD, Inc. and is incorporated herein by reference.
Commonly, diaphragm pumps include various components requiring electrical power. For example, an electric shifting mechanism may be used to control the reciprocal flow of pressurized fluid within a diaphragm pump. Also, diaphragm pumps may include a control system that allows the operation of the pump to be monitored and/or controlled. Although known diaphragm pumps work well for their intended purpose, several disadvantages exist. Often, the location or environment in which the pump is utilized makes it impracticable to connect the pump to a power outlet or stationary power source via external electrical wiring. Not having access to an external source of power may render the pump or components thereof inoperable. What is needed then is an integrated power supply for supplying electrical power to a diaphragm pump.